


All Going To Be Okay

by AvatarAbby



Series: As Long As We Have Each Other [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Multi, NICU, Pregnancy, Premature Babies, Toddlers, Too much anxiety to have beta readers, Twins, Wives, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Adora and Catra find out that they are pregnant for the second time, this time Adora being the one to carry. This story follows the twists and turns that come their way.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: As Long As We Have Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	All Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ***trigger warning*** This story has themes of premature birth and complications regarding preterm babies. No one dies or gets permanently injured, but if those subjects make you feel uncomfy I suggest you don’t read this.

Adora huffed in frustration, staring at the test in her hands like she will throw it across the room if it didn’t give her the results she wants.  
“Adora,” Catra started, “you literally took that test thirty seconds ago. It’s going to take a little bit longer for the results to come back.”  
“I shouldn’t have to wait! How hard is it to tell me right away if I’m pregnant or not?!”  
“One would usually think that finding out in a matter of minutes is pretty dang fast.”  
The blonde sighed, falling back onto her bed. “I know I’m acting crazy about this. I just want to know if I should be excited or disappointed.”  
“Me too, love,” the part-feline said as she sat next to her wife, stroking her hair. “This is a very emotional thing we’re dealing with.”  
“Exactly! And it’s so hard to tell if I’m overwhelmed because of pregnancy hormones or just because of the situation.”  
“It’s confusing, I know. I remember feeling that frustration when we were trying for Ezra.”  
Adora looked over to her wife, a mixture of both hope and fear in her eyes. “I really want it to be positive.”  
“Of course you do. And you know that I want that too. But we have to be ready for it to come out negative. We’ve only been trying for four months, and it took us a whole year to get pregnant the first time.”  
“Yes, I remember. I also remember how much that year sucked.”  
“Yeah, It did,” she acknowledged. “But we got our beautiful baby boy out of it.”  
The First One smiled at that, thinking of the toddler that was currently napping in his crib. “He definitely was worth the wait.”  
“And no matter how long it takes, this new kid will be too.”  
Adora sighed. “As much as I love you giving me these types of speeches, I prefer the time when that was my job.”  
“Well the roles have been reversed. Now I’m the one who has to keep you calm while we wait for pregnancy test results to come back.  
“Speaking of which,” the brunette nodded toward the object next to them, “I think it’s time.”  
The current She-ra sat up on the bed and took a deep breathe before she grabbed the stick and studied it.  
Her face was neutral for a painfully long time, leading Catra urge, “come on dummy, I can’t take it anymore! Are we pregnant or not?”  
Adora’s expression turned giddy, a huge grin on her face. “It’s positive.”  
Her wife’s eyes went wide. “You’re kidding.”  
The embodiment of She-ra rapidly shook her head, holding the object up on display as proof. “Look!”  
Sure enough, the test had a big fat plus sign on it, indicating that the taker of said test was indeed pregnant.  
“We’re having another baby,” Catra said in awe. “We’re having another baby!”  
“I’m pregnant! We’re pregnant! This is incredible! I’ve got to tell Glimmer and Bo-oh!”  
Adora’s sentence was cut off by the love of her life pulling her into her arms and holding her close.  
“Let’s not tell anyone else yet,” the part-feline started. “Let’s be happy right here and now, just you and me.”  
The First One smiled softly, relaxing into the embrace. “Yeah. After all, this is pretty amazing news, isn’t it?”  
“One of the best news I could ever receive.”  
————————————————————  
Catra winced as her wife continued to vomit up all of the contents in her stomach.  
“Ugh,” Adora moaned, “I do not remember you ever being this sick while you were pregnant.”  
“I honestly don’t think I ever was this sick, babe.”  
“Wonderful,” the blonde said sarcastically before she leaned back into the toilet and dry heaved.  
After a few minutes passed by, most of them filled with Catra gingerly rubbing her partner’s back and holding her hair just in case, the First One announced that she was done.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure,” Adora affirmed as she attempted to stand up.  
“And just where do you think you’re going?”  
“Ezra has to go down for his nap.”  
“Yes, and I already asked Glimmer to do that for us,” the woman explained as she helped her wife up. “You’re going to go back to bed and rest while you wait for me to bring you something to eat.”  
“Catra, I really have no desire to eat anything right now.”  
The part-feline looked to her wife, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Not even cotton candy ice cream?”  
Adora considered this for a moment, her mouth watering at the thought of her current craving. “Okay, maybe I’d have some ice cream.”  
“Then that’s what you’re going to get,” the brunette said, giving her wife a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Now you go rest. I’ll be back in a little bit.”  
Once Catra had ensured that her wife was actually going to try to relax in bed, she started to head in the direction of the kitchen.  
While on her way, the door to Ezra’s room suddenly opened and Glimmer stepped out of it.  
“Hey Sparkles. Did my kiddo go down okay?”  
“Out like a light,” she answered with a smile. “Wish I could say the same for Ella though.”  
“Well, she’s stubborn like her mother.”  
“I’m just going to take that as a compliment. How’s Adora feeling?”  
“I believe her exact words were ‘I feel as if a million skiffs ran me over all at once.’”  
“Ugh, that sucks.”  
“Definitely. But I’m about to go get her some ice cream, so hopefully that will help.”  
The queen tilted her head in confusion and followed the brunette down to the kitchen.  
“Are you sure ice cream is the best thing for Adora to have right now?”  
The part-feline shrugged her shoulders. “This is what she wants.”  
“And... you’re still trying to get pregnant, right?”  
“I mean, we definitely want Ezra to have a sibling.”  
“And Adora’s vomiting a lot... and having cravings.”  
Catra tried to keep her face neutral as she opened the freezer door. “You trying to get at something, Sparkles?”  
“Yes, I’m trying to get at something! Don’t you think there’s a good possibility that Adora is pregnant?”  
“Huh,” the brunette said, looking liking she had never thought of it. “Maybe.”  
“Maybe?! How can the two people who saved the entire universe be this clueless!”  
“I mean, the pregnancy test Adora took a a week ago came back positive, but you never know for sure, right?”  
“How on Etheria did you ever manage to command an entire army... wait. What?”  
The woman threw the queen a wink.  
“Catra...are you telling me that Adora is in fact pregnant?”  
Catra’s finally dropped the charade and practically beamed. “We wanted to wait a little bit to tell anyone just to make sure everything was progressing okay. Adora has her first prenatal appointment in about two weeks.”  
“Oh my goodness!” Glimmer shouted as she jumped up and down. “This is fantastic! You’re going to be a mom- again!”  
The brunette was about to respond when she felt herself thrown into the midst of a tight hug.  
Catra chuckled. “I take it you’re happy about this?”  
“When we met all those years ago,” the sorceress started, “I never dreamed you and I would be living in the same place together, raising our children side by side. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Horde Scum?”  
“I guess I am, Sparkles.”  
“Now, how does Ezra feel about being a big brother?”  
“We haven’t told him yet,” Catra replied. “And he’s only eighteen months old, so I’m not sure he’ll really have an opinion either way.”  
“Fair point, but it’s still pretty cool.”  
“Yeah, it is.  
“Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I kind of promised Adora I’d be back with the ice cream soon.”  
“Here,” the sorceress started, grabbing a spoon and a sugar cookie, “give this to her as well. These next couple of months, your number one priority should be to spoil her. She is carrying your baby and all.”  
That sentence alone filled the part-feline with pure happiness. “Yes she is.”  
It was only a handful of minutes later that she was back in her and Adora’s room, snuggling up next to her wife in bed.  
“Did you get the ice cream?” the blonde asked quietly.  
“Well hello to you too. And yes I did. Glimmer also told me to give you this cookie.”  
“Ugh,” the First One gagged, “that looks absolutely disgusting.”  
“This is literally one of your favorite treats,” Catra reasoned, but then started eating the dessert herself. “More for me, I guess.”  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so sick,” Adora frowned.  
“Don’t apologize. It’s not like you can control what your body does.”  
“I just feel so awful and it never stops, no matter what time of day it is. I can’t wait for this part of the pregnancy to be over.”  
“Yeah, because the rest of it is so much more fun,” she replied sarcastically.  
“At least we’ll be able to feel the baby kick.”  
“Oh, speaking of which, I should probably mention that I kind of told Glimmer about the baby. Well, more like she figured it out and I just confirmed it.”  
Adora sighed contently as she curled into her wife and dug a spoon into the ice cream carton. “That’s nice.”  
“Really? You’re not mad that you didn’t get the chance to reveal the big news?”  
“It’s your baby just as much as it is mine. And besides, Glimmer can process news rather well. I more worried about what Bow’s going to do when he finds out.”  
Suddenly, the doors to their bedroom burst open and the Master Archer rushed in, shouting at the top of his lungs, “you guys are having another baby!?!”  
————————————————————  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”  
“For the last time Catra, I’ll be fine. I have morning sickness, not the plague. But I promise to rest until you get back.”  
“I just hate leaving you alone,” the brunette said as she finished packing up Ezra’s diaper bag.  
“We literally live in a castle,” Adora pointed out. “I’m hardly alone.”  
“That’s it, we’re not going. Perfuma and Scorpia will understand.”  
“They may understand, but Elysia, Willow, and Flora definitely will not. You should’ve seen their faces yesterday when I video chatted them- they’re so excited to see you and play with Ezra. Please don’t let me be the reason that’s taken away from them.”  
After a few moments, Catra let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, we’ll go. But I’m keeping my tracker pad on, so you let me know if anything goes wrong immediately.”  
“Will do.”  
“Better yet, get Glimmer and have her teleport me back.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“Maybe you should spend the day with Sparkles, that way she can immediately go-“  
“Catra,” Adora said in an annoyed tone.  
“Okay, okay,” the brunette conceded as she leaned over and gave the woman in bed a kiss on the lips, then did the same to her stomach. “Be good for Mommy, you hear me?”  
Once the part-feline had left the room, the First One looked at her still-flat belly and caressed it.  
“That person speaking just now was your other mom, baby. She’s a little over the top, ironic considering how much she hated me doting on her during her pregnancy. But she’s only like that because she really loves us. And the little boy she’s going taking on a play date is your big brother, Ezra. He’s generally a fun person to be around, and I have a feeling you’re going to learn a lot from him.”  
Adora couldn’t fight back the urge to yawn, and her eyelids started to grow heavy. “You love to make me feel drained, don’t you kiddo? I can understand why though. It must be hard work, growing all of those organs and limbs.  
“I say we put these precious moments of peace and quiet to good use and take a nap,” she stated as she rolled over in bed and drifted off into a restful sleep.  
She woke up a few hours later to the sound of something thudding against the door. Adora at first thought it was Ezra back from his play date, as he often was tuckered out afterwards and wanted to cuddle in bed with his moms.  
But the noise at the door seemed too heavy to be her son. And when she opened the door, it was in fact not her child but her wife’s animal companion.  
“Hey Melog. You looking for Catra? I don’t think she’s back from Scorpia’s just yet.”  
The creature shook their head and rubbed it lovingly against her belly.  
“Oh I see what you’re doing here,” Adora said, giving Melog affection in return. “Checking up on the baby, are you? I always forget that since you’re connected to Catra, you’re also connected to her kids.”  
The expectant mother lead the magical being back to her bed, where they cuddled up next to her and purred at the calming thought that they were helping protect the newest additions to the family.  
————————————————————  
“So,” Catra started, “how do we want to do this?”  
“I don’t know,” Adora said, placing a hand on her stomach, “I was already worried about telling him about us having another baby, but this...”  
“It’s definitely not what we were expecting. But I guess all we really can do is let him know how much we love him and how that’s never going to change.”  
The blonde smiled softly. “That seems like a good place to start.”  
The couple walked into their son’s nursery, turning on the lights in an effort to wake him up from his nap. But Ezra was already standing up in his crib, bouncing on his feet happily.  
“You little rascal,” Catra cooed in a high-pitched voice as she picked the boy out of the crib and placed him on her hip. “You couldn’t wait to get out of bed and play, could you!?”  
Ezra gurgled in delight, his tail swaying happily and his ears perked up in attention.  
“Hey honey,” Adora caressed the toddler’s cheek in an effort to get his attention.  
“Mommy!”  
“That’s right Ezra,” the brunette affirmed, “that’s Mommy. And Mommy and I have something very important we want to talk to you about.”  
Her wife nodded in agreement. “You see, Mama and I decided a while ago that we wanted to give you a sibling.”  
The boy tilted his head in curiosity.  
Catra ran her hand gently through her child’s hair. “But how would you feel if instead of one sibling... you got two?”  
“Two new friends,” the First One added.  
“Friends!” Ezra could certainly identify with that word, that was what everyone called him and Ella.  
“Exactly!” Adora said, beaming, “Does us having twins sound good to you?”  
The child nodded excitedly.  
“Great buddy,” Catra said as she placed her son on the ground and took out the building blocks in an effort to occupy him.  
“I don’t think he really understood what we just said to him,” Adora stated as they watched him play.  
“Oh definitely not,” her partner agreed, “but at least we started the conversation. We have a good while to get him used to the idea of not being our only child before the twins get here.”  
The blonde smiled. “I love that he’s a part of this now. When you were pregnant it was such an amazing feeling to know we were starting our own family, but it’s an even greater feeling to know we are expanding it.”  
“It is. I love our life together, Adora. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”  
The embodiment of She-ra leaned her head against her wife’s shoulder. “Me neither.”  
————————————————————  
“Do you ever wish you weren’t having kids with me?” Catra asked as she started up at the ceiling while lying in bed late one night.  
“Catra, I’ve already told you a thousand times that I’m fine. Sure, maybe I got a little emotional earlier at the fact that you ate the rest of my chocolate, but I’m okay now.”  
“That’s not what I meant. I just... keep thinking about yesterday’s ultrasound.”  
“What about it?” Adora shifted in bed in an attempt to get comfortable, something she found harder to do these days now that she had a fairly prominent baby bump. “The doctor said everything looks great and that you should be able to feel them kick any day now.”  
“But the twins have my ears and tail, just like Ezra does. I know them being healthy is the main focus, but I can’t help but feel like I’m cheating you. You deserve to see yourself in our kids too.”  
“Who says I won’t? For all we know, these kids could have something from me, like my blonde hair. I can already see certain traits I’ve passed down to Ezra, like how he has my eyes and sticks his tongue out when he’s trying to focus really hard.  
“And for the record, I happen to love the fact that all my children will have your cute feline traits.”  
“They are not cute!”  
“They so are,” the blonde insisted as she caressed her wife’s ears, “and I’d never resent you for the fact that our babies have them too. My kids don’t have to look like me in order for me to love them.”  
“I wasn’t trying to imply-“  
“I know you weren’t. Because it’s obvious to both of us how much we love our children unconditionally. Just like how we love each other unconditionally.”  
“So you’re really okay with the ears and the tails and every other weird gene I’m going to pass down to them?”  
“More than okay,” the First One replied, guiding her partner’s hand towards her belly. “Come on kids, tell Mama it’s all good.”  
At that moment, Catra felt a serious of gentle nudges at her hand, causing her to gasp.  
“Adora, I could feel them kick!”  
“See, even our children agree with me on this! You don’t need to worry love, everything is going to work out wonderfully.”  
“Yeah,” the brunette finally relented in agreement, snuggling her head against her wife’s belly, fully intent on falling asleep that way, “I guess it will.”  
————————————————————  
“Now this,” Adora said as she laid back in her chair, a colorful drink in her hand as she watched the waves crash onto the Salinean beach, “this is a vacation.”  
“I just wish it could last longer.”  
“Catra, it doesn’t matter that we are only here for the weekend. This is still going to be an amazing babymoon.”  
“It’s not fair to you. I got practically a whole week of vacation time when I was pregnant.”  
“Because back then, we didn’t have a very cute and cuddly baby named Ezra waiting at home for us. You know the idea of being away from him for that long makes my heart hurt.”  
The brunette grabbed her wife’s hand. “I just want you to have a great babymoon. You’ve been so strong through this whole ordeal, and you’re carrying not one but two babies.”  
“And that is something I am happy to do. But I’m not the only one whose been strong. You’ve been there for me this whole time- going to all of these appointments, painting the new nursery, holding my hair while I puke my guts out.”  
“I’m just trying to be helpful.”  
“And you are being helpful. Your existence alone is a huge help. So let’s just enjoy this weekend by spending time together. I doubt we are going to be getting any of that once we have three kids vying for all of our attention.”  
Catra’s eyes widened at that statement. “We need to take as many naps as possible.”  
————————————————————  
“This can’t be happening!”  
“Relax Sparkles,” Catra said as she hoisted herself up onto the queen’s bathroom countertop. “You haven’t even gotten the test results back yet.”  
“I don’t need it,” Glimmer insisted as she frantically paced the length of the room. “I’ve only ever felt like this when I was pregnant with Ella. What other explanation could there be except that I’m pregnant again?”  
“You could be dying,” the other offered.  
“Catra!”  
“Okay, not in the mood for jokes,” the brunette noted. “What’s the big deal anyway? Bow’s always going on about how he wants another baby.”  
“It’s easy to want more kids when you’re not the one having to push them out of your body,” the ruler of Brightmoon said with a roll of her eyes.  
The part-feline raised her eyebrow. “So you don’t want to be pregnant?”  
“No! I mean, Yes! Ugh, I don’t know. I’m still not sold on the idea yet, but Bow and I were beginning to really talk about it.”  
“Seems like you two did more than just talk about it.”  
Glimmer gave her a harsh glare. “I kind of thought you’d be more supportive, considering the fact that you were once pregnant and your wife currently is.”  
“Exactly. I’ve got my own problems to deal with.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“Hey,” Catra began seriously, causing her friend to look directly at her. “You know I’m going to support you no matter what that tests says, and no matter how you feel about it.”  
The sorceress gave a small smile and an appreciative nod. “I know. Thank you.”  
After a few more minutes of continued pacing from the queen, it was time to see what the results were.  
“I’m scared,” Glimmer announced.  
“Of the test being positive?”  
“No,” the mother of Ella realized. “I’m scared it’s going to be negative.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. I know it’s crazy, I was just pacing the room frantic at the idea of having another baby. But now that there’s an actual chance that I’m pregnant, I realize now how much I want to be.”  
“I don’t think it’s crazy at all,” her friend offered. “I think that kid growing inside of you will be very lucky to have you as a mother.”  
“That is, if there is one.”  
“If there isn’t, don’t worry. Trying for Ezra made me a fountain of knowledge when it comes to fertility tips and tricks.”  
The queen let out a small laugh and hesitantly reached for the test, her and the part-feline studying it closely.  
Catra smiled widely, turning to her companion and placing an arm around their shoulder. “Congratulations Sparkles.”  
————————————————————  
“Glimmer,” Adora groaned as she sat on the couch next to her best friend, “can you please stop eating that fish sandwich? It smells disgusting.”  
“Hey, I have been craving this sandwich all day, I can’t help it if this is what my baby likes.”  
“Well my kids hate it. And you’ve only been pregnant for a little over a month, I’m almost at the third trimester. That means I have seniority. Now please get that disgusting meal out of my face.”  
Catra pinched her nose in frustration. The bickering between the two pregnant woman had been going on all day. “Adora, if it bothers you so much, why don’t you just leave the room?”  
“Because then I would have to get up and my back has been killing for weeks, so that’s a no-go.”  
“At least you don’t have to deal with all of the crying,” Glimmer pointed out.  
“On the contrary, this pregnancy is making me very hormonal. I literally can’t stop crying.”  
“I wasn’t talking about hormones. I was talking about dealing with Bow.”  
In the corner of the room, the Master Archer just stood there, sniffling. “It’s so beautiful, all of us expecting children at the same time.”  
“He keeps freaking out about how cute all of their little fingers and toes will be,” the queen complained to Adora. “It’d be sweet if I didn’t want to kill him for being so annoying about it.”  
————————————————————  
“Siblings!” Ezra yelled as he tightly hugged Adora’s belly, nuzzling his face into it and giggling when he felt the twins kick.  
“That’s right Ezra! We’ve got baby brother,” the First One placed his hand on one side of her stomach and then moved it to the other side, “and baby sister!  
“Now they aren’t going to be able to do much for the first few months of their lives, but I promise that they’ll be very cute and cuddly, and I’ll let you hold them as much as you want.”  
The boy beamed at that when suddenly a loud cash came from a few rooms over, followed by a scream of frustration that sounded remarkably like Catra.  
“I think Mama is having a rough time with something,” Adora told her son as she started to pull herself up from the bed. “How about we go check in on her?”  
Ezra happily hopped off the bed and accepted his mother’s waiting hand, following her to the room that had been designated as the nursery of his future siblings.  
“Um, hey Catra,” the blonde said as caught sight of her wife sitting on the floor, furniture pieces scattered all around her. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m trying to put this twin crib set together, but none of the parts are fitting!”  
“Maybe that’s because you’re putting the wrong parts together. The cribs are supposed to go side by side, not one on top of the other.”  
“That’s not true. Trust me, Adora, I know what I’m,” the brunette instantly paused once she turned the directions on it’s side to look at the picture. As it turned out, the furniture was depicted to be set up horizontal instead of vertical, just like her wife said.  
Catra tore up the piece of paper in frustration. “That’s it! We are padding two cardboard boxes with pillows and calling it a day!”  
“Sure thing honey.”  
“I mean it, Adora! Everyone told us it was going to be so much easier to have a second baby because we already have a good amount of stuff for them, but of course we’re having twins and have to have two of everything. Two cribs, two high chairs, two strollers.”  
“And we can’t have any of Glimmer and Bow’s baby stuff because they had to go and procreate,” Adora added.  
“And that’s just talking about some of the furniture. There’s also all the diapers and bottles and clothes we have to get.” The part-feline sighed as she laid her whole body onto the floor. “Why did we have to go and fertilize two eggs instead of just one?”  
Her wife positioned herself right next to her. “Because we are overachievers.”  
Catra hummed in agreement and placed a hand on the First One’s belly. “How are the little troublemakers?”  
“Well, they won’t stop kicking my organs for one. And I can feel their tiny claws pressing up against the side of my uterus. They seem to have endless amounts of energy, so they’re definitely your kids.”  
“As if there was any doubt,” the brunette said, kissing the baby bump. “Don’t give your mom too much of a hard time in there, okay?”  
Suddenly, Ezra pulled on his Mama’s tail to get her attention, an action Catra immediately reacted to by scooping the child up in her arms.  
“And who could forget about my favorite baby that’s living outside of Mommy’s tummy!” the part-feline exclaimed as she tickled her son’s belly.  
Adora looked at the scene with a smile and caressed her stomach. “We had no idea what we were doing when we got pregnant with him, and we figured it out. We’ll figure this out too.”  
“Yeah,” Catra said, placing her child in her lap and stroking his hair. “I guess so.”  
“And if all else fails your cardboard box idea was a stroke of genius.”  
“Of course it was. I’m just full of good ideas.”  
————————————————————  
“Scorpia!” Ezra shouted as he ran into his Aunt’s waiting arms.  
“Hey there Wildkitten! It’s so good to see you again. You ready to be a big brother?”  
The boy nodded enthusiastically.  
“Hi Ezra!” Flora announced with a wave, holding Perfuma tightly as the princess placed her on her hip.  
The toddler shyly waved back in reply.  
Catra smiled as she watched her child interact with his friend, then turned her attention to her own peers. “I gotta hand it to you, Sparkles. This joint baby shower was a great idea.”  
Glimmer smiled. “It was, wasn’t it? I’m so happy that we were able to get all of our friends together.”  
“I’m just happy I get to drink during this pregnancy,” the brunette said smugly as she held up her glass.  
“Yes, yes,” Adora groaned as she massages her sore back. “Rub it in our faces why don’t you? Stars, how is pregnancy this bothersome?”  
Glimmer winced in sympathy. “Still can’t get comfortable, huh?”  
“Nope. I’m lucky if I get a handful of hours of sleep before I wake up.”  
Catra frowned. “Do you want to go upstairs and rest?”  
The blonde sighed. “Maybe in a little bit. I want to say hi to everyone. This is probably the last time I’ll get to see them all before I have the babies.”  
“Whatever you say. I just don’t want you to overexert yourself.”  
“My organs have literally been shifted all over my body to make room for your children. I think that ship has sailed.”  
Bow smiled at the married couple. “I have to say, it’s weird seeing your roles reversed- Adora being pregnant and Catra being the one that was so overprotective.”  
“I’ll never be as overprotective as she was,” Catra said, pointing to her wife.  
Adora rubbed her stomach. “I will admit that I went a little overboard while we were expecting Ezra, but I regret none of it. You two were my entire world.”  
The brunette kissed her wife’s temple. “Just like you four are mine.”  
————————————————————  
“I still really like the name Akira,” Catra said, placing a mug of tea in front of her wife at the palace’s kitchen table.  
Adora sighed. “It just doesn’t feel right. Ezra’s name felt like it was meant for him the moment you suggested it. I want it to feel this way this time too.”  
“Well, look at the bright side,” the brunette said as she took the other’s hand. ”We’re already halfway through.”  
“Halfway through what?” Glimmer asked as she entered the kitchen to grab a snack.  
“We’re trying to pick out names for the babies,” the blonde explained. “I’m so tired of referring to them as ‘baby girl’ and ‘baby boy.’”  
“We’ve picked out Ambra for our daughter’s name,” the part-feline added.  
“Cute,” Glimmer said with a smile.  
“But we can’t agree on a boy’s name we like. There’s a surprisingly low number of them that end in -ra.”  
The queen looked at them in confusion. “That matters because?”  
“Having our names end in -ra is kind of our family’s thing,” Adora started after she took a sip of tea. “Catra, Adora, Ezra. And now Ambra and Cyra.”  
“Nope, still vetoing that name,” Catra insisted.  
“Well, we have to come up with something! What about Hara?”  
“Bleh.”  
The blonde’s face fell. “Yeah, I didn’t really like it either. We have this list we got from a baby name book, but nothing seems to fit.”  
“You guys are overthinking this way too much,” Glimmer began. “Here, give me the list. I’ll pick a random name from it, and whatever it is, that’ll be what you call your son.”  
The brunette grabbed the piece of paper and clutched it to her chest protectively. “I’m not naming my baby through some random selection process! Would you do that to your unborn child?”  
“Well I won’t have to because Bow and I have already picked out names. Luna for a girl and Easton for a boy.”  
The blonde sighed. “Just give her the list, Catra.”  
“And what if she picks something we hate?!”  
“Then we’ll go back to the drawing board. Let’s just see what she picks.” Adora explained as she grabbed the list and handed it to her friend.  
The queen closed her eyes and skimmed her finger up and down the list, stopping at a random part and reading the word.  
“Well?” Catra asked expectantly. “Is my child going to be bullied for the rest of his life?”  
“It says Ira.”  
“Ira? Like as in I-R-A?”  
“Yep.”  
The brunette looked to her wife for her opinion.  
The expectant mother just shrugged. “I don’t hate it. What does it mean?”  
“Watchful one,” Glimmer replied.  
“Watchful huh?” Catra said as she placed her hands on her partner’s belly. “Well lets take a vote, shall we? What do you think of it, little ones?”  
A series of strong kicks were made in reply.  
The First One chuckled. “I think they like it.”  
“Glad I could be of service,” the queen said, dishing herself a large slice of cake and then exciting the room.  
————————————————————-  
Catra woke up in the middle of the night to strong shaking and a frantic wife.  
“Catra! Catra, wake up!”  
“Ugh! Adora, I get that you are thirty-three weeks pregnant with twins, but how small is your bladder if you have to go to the bathroom this much?”  
“It’s not that. It’s the babies- I think they’re coming.”  
“Wait, what!” the woman exclaimed, immediately sitting up in bed.  
“I woke up to these really strong contractions almost an hour ago and they aren’t going away.”  
“Well maybe they’re Braxton Hicks.”  
The blonde winced as she felt another cramp-like sensation and liquid started to came out of her. “I don’t think so. I want to get checked out.”  
“Okay,” the part-feline responded, jumping out of bed and putting her clothes on over her sleepwear. “Okay, let’s go.”  
She helped her partner out of bed and they slowly began to make their way to the medical wing.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing,” the brunette tried to assure her wife and herself. “I doubt you’re in labor.”  
————————————————————  
“Adora is definitely in labor,” the head physician, Amethyst, confirmed after a through examination was conducted.  
“But,” Catra started, her voice laced with panic, “but they haven’t reached the thirty-seven week mark. Their respiratory and immune systems are still developing. Can’t you just stop the contractions?”  
“Adora’s water has already broke. We could give medicine to stop the contractions, but they might not work and the longer we delay this, the more likely her and the babies could get an infection.”  
“Catra,” Adora said as she took her partner’s hand. “It’s okay. We knew they’re was a greater possibility of me having an early delivery because of the twins.”  
“...not this early.”  
“So our plan has to be changed up a bit. Honestly, when has it ever not been changed? But we’re going to be fine. Their survival rate is in the high nineties.”  
“That’s correct,” Amethyst agreed. “With Etheria’s magic and our ever-developing tech, you and your kids are in good hands. Now I’m going to be checking up on you in about half an hour or so, okay?”  
Once they were alone, Catra knelt at her wife’s bedside.  
“You want me to get Glimmer? Maybe she has some magical way to stop the process.”  
“I want you to get Glimmer, but only so she can watch Ezra these next couple of days. I doubt there’s anything she can do anyway. Whether we like it or not, these kids are coming.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” the blonde insisted. “And I promise you we are all going to be okay. Right now I just want to ensure that Ezra doesn’t wake up wondering why no one is coming to get him.”  
The First One’s wife sadly nodded and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m gonna go wake up Sparkles and Arrow Boy, let them in on what’s going on. Then I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Once she shut the door behind her, Catra immediately started running in the direction of Glimmer and Bow’s room, knocking rapidly the second she got there.  
“Catra?” Glimmer said with a yawn as she slowly opened up for her friend. “What are you doing here this late? You do know it’s a crime to wake up a pregnant queen, right?”  
“Adora’s in labor,” she said quickly, almost as if the faster she said it the less true it would be.  
The queen’s eyes widen and she was about to say something before the part-feline cut her off.  
“She’s in labor and it’s too early and Ezra’s going to wake up with no one to help him start his day and I could lose my babies and-“  
“Catra,” her friend said, grabbing hold of both of her shoulders firmly. “It’s okay. I know this isn’t exactly how you wanted this to happen, but we’re all going to be here for you. Now, I’m going to go to your room and get Ezra’s monitor, and I will make sure he’s taken care of.”  
“Could you... could you maybe get Adora’s hospital bag too?”  
“Of course.”  
“I, I had told her she was ridiculous for packing it so early, but she had insisted on-“  
“You don’t have to think about that right now. I’ll be back as soon as possible, and Bow is going to keep you company, okay?”  
Catra hadn’t even noticed Bow was up and standing behind Glimmer until it was just the two of them, his wife having teleported away.  
“I’m sure the kids are going to be fine,” the master archer started. “The chances of anything bad happening are less than-“  
“I know the statistics, Bow, and frankly, I don’t care. There’s still a bigger risk involved in this delivery than there should’ve been.”  
“I can’t argue with that.”  
After a few moments of silence, the part-feline stated, “they’re probably going to have to put them in incubators, you know that right?”  
Her friend looked at her but didn’t say I word.  
“I’ve been reading up on preterm babies ever since I found out that giving birth early was common for multiples. At thirty-three weeks, a baby still hasn’t fully developed yet, so they put them in these little boxes that help regulate their body temperature and prevent them from getting sick because of their fragile state.”  
“It’s going to be okay, Catra.”  
The brunette sniffled, clearly on the verge of a full breakdown. “And there are times when the kids can’t eat properly so there’s all these tubes they have running through them and-“  
Bow cut the woman off by pulling her into a crushing hug, practically holding her up as she collapsed into his arms and sobbed.  
“It should be me,” Catra insisted. “I should be lying in that hospital bed right now, not Adora. But I had to be selfish and make her carry the kids.”  
“That’s not true- she wanted to do it.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m supposed to protect her- protect them. I can’t believe I let this happen.”  
“Hey, you listen to me. You did not let anything happen. Have you seen your wife lately? For months, she’s been waddling around this castle, ecstatic at the thought that she’s going to bring two strong, beautiful children into this world. Your children. And that’s not going to change, no matter how far along she is.”  
“You,” she sniffled, “you really think they are going to be okay?”  
“When has Adora ever not succeeded at getting the things she truly wants?”  
Catra snorted, “Never. She’s too stubborn to fail.”  
“Exactly. And she really wants to have these children. So don’t give up on her just yet.”  
“Okay,” Glimmer started as she appeared in front of them, “I have everything we need and Ezra is sleeping peacefully. Now go, be with your wife.”  
Catra bit her lip. “You guys really think I can do this?”  
“We know you can. You and Adora are both strong enough to get through anything that life throws at you. Just remember that we are here for you and at the end of the day, you’re going to be a mom all over again.”  
“You’ve got this,” Bow said in agreement.  
The part-feline gave a small nod of gratitude and then ran as fast as she could with the hospital bag in hand, determined to be with the one she loved.  
The first thing she noticed when she entered the delivery suite was that Adora wasn’t on the bed, but bouncing on the exercise ball in the corner of the room.  
“You’re not supposed to bounce on that thing without anyone to help you,” Catra insisted. “I don’t want you falling over.”  
“I had to do something besides lying in that bed,” the blonde answered.  
“Are the contractions really that bad?”  
“No,” she sighed. “Not yet at least.”  
After a few moments of silence, Catra asked, “you’re worried about them, aren’t you?”  
“Yes!” the First One admitted, causing her wife to go over to her, attentive as always.  
“Logically I know that everything will most likely turn out fine,” Adora started, rubbing her stomach affectionally, “that statistically the chance of it all going wrong it small. But I still don’t want to take that chance- not when it comes to my babies.”  
“I know, love.”  
“I was so selfish to go through with this,” the woman started, “I had to insist on being the one to carry this time.”  
Despite dealing with similar emotions of guilt, the part-feline felt the overwhelming urge to come to her spouse’s defense. “There is nothing wrong with you having these kids, Adora. Yes, you wanted to be the one to get pregnant this time, but you have every right to want that. Just like it was okay for me to want to be the one to be pregnant with Ezra. And you know very well that if he had come this early you wouldn’t have let me dare blame myself, now would you?”  
“Not even for a moment,” she answered immediately.  
“So I’m not going to let you blame yourself either.”  
The current She-ra eye’s welled up with tears. “Feeling guilty sounds a lot better than letting myself feel as scared as I am right now.”  
“You know what? I’m scared too,” Catra admitted as she took the other’s hand. “But that’s okay. Because we aren’t going to let that stop us from bringing our beautiful son and daughter into the world. I’m going to be by your side throughout the whole labor and delivery, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that the twins end up right where they belong- in your arms, safe and sound.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
————————————————————  
“Mommy!” Ezra yelled excitedly as he ran into the delivery room.  
“Baby,” Adora replied with the same enthusiasm, pulling her son up to sit right next to her on the hospital bed.  
“I’m so sorry Adora,” Glimmer started as she entered the room right behind Ezra, “he refused to go to lunch until he got to ‘say hi to baby brother and sister.’”  
“It’s okay Glimmer. I’ve been missing him anyway.”  
“We both have,” Catra said as she stroked her child’s hair.  
“Why’re you here?” The little boy asked.  
“Well, it turns out your siblings are going to be here a lot sooner than we had originally planned.”  
“How far along are you?” the Queen asked.  
“Dilated at five centimeters,” the blonde responded, “they’re thinking the babies are gonna make their debut late tonight.”  
The First One scrunched their face up in pain as the next contraction started to brutal course it’s way through her body, causing her son to start to whimper in terror.  
“Didn’t mean to hurt Mommy,” the little part-feline sobbed.  
“This isn’t you, sweetheart,” Catra insisted as she tenderly rubbed her wife’s back. “Mommy is just having a contraction. Her body is working hard to try and get your brother and sister here.”  
“You being here can only make me feel better,” Adora insisted once she was able to speak calmly again.  
“You’re in pain,” Ezra stated sadly.  
“I am. But it’s going to be all worth it when we get to meet little Ambra and Ira. Mama went through the same thing when she was delivering you, y’know.”  
“She did?”  
“You bet your cute butt I did,” the brunette said with a smile as she tickled her son’s stomach, making him laugh with glee.  
“She was amazing,” the current She-ra said, looking at her wife fondly, recalling that magical day. “So you be sure to thank her for going through all that so we could have you.”  
“Thank you Mama,” the boy said, then turned to his other mother in bed and hugged her tightly, “thank you, Mommy, for siblings!”  
Adora hugged her son back, “it’s my pleasure.”  
————————————————————  
“Okay Adora,” Amethyst started, “when I say so, I want you to push as hard as you can.”  
The blonde shook her head, exhausted from countless hours of labor. “No, I can’t do it.”  
“Yes, you can. You’ve been doing such a good job, and your children are almost here. Just a few pushes and it’ll all be over.”  
“This whole thing was a mistake. I shouldn’t be doing this,” the First One announced in a panicked tone, her face covered in sweat.  
The physician turned to Catra, currently standing at her wife’s side, and gave her a look with a message as clear as day: this is exactly what you’re here for, to coach her. So go on, be her coach.  
“Adora,” the brunette started, cupping her wife’s face to ensure that she was looking directly at her, “you can do this. I know it hurts and your brain is going a mile a minute in a million different directions, but you can’t forget what’s most important right now- our kids. You’ve been so strong for them this pregnancy, doing everything you can to keep them happy and healthy. You can be strong for them now and bring them out into the world. Think about it Adora, we’re just a few pushes away from meeting some of the most important people in our lives.”  
Adora looked deeply into the woman’s heterochromic eyes, trying to find the strength she needed to get the job done. “You really think I can do this?”  
“I know you can. You’re an amazing mother- in every sense of the word. You’ll be amazing at this part too.”  
The woman nodded her head slowly and turned to her doctor at the edge of her bed, giving her permission to continue giving commands.  
“One, two, three... push!”  
The blonde clutched Catra’s hand like a lifeline and pushed with all of her might, screaming at the immense pressure she was feeling.  
“Keep going! The head’s almost out!”  
“You hear that Adora,” the part-feline started, “they’re almost here. Just a little bit longer.”  
Her wife just groaned in acknowledgement and continued to focus on the task at hand.  
After a few minutes had past, Amethyst looked up and smiled. “Looks like just one more push and this little baby is going to be out in the world.”  
And she was right. Just a few moments later, a tiny cry filled the entire room, leaving everyone in awe at the new life that had just been born.  
“Congratulations . You guys are the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy,” the physician stated, holding him up for the couple to see before passing him off to one of the other attendants.  
“Wait,” the brunette said, “don’t we get to hold him?”  
“We’re going to have to do an examination to see what next steps we’ll be taking to ensure his health and safety. Right now, the two of you should concentrate on getting his sister out here with him.”  
The couple nodded and waited for Adora’s next contractions to start.  
“The contractions are definitely ramping back up,” the First One grimaced a short time later.  
Amethyst felt around the patient’s abdomen. “Baby’s in the right position too. Looks like it’s time for round two.”  
Catra knelt at her wife’s side and gently stroked the hair out of her face. “Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you’re doing this?”  
The blonde rolled her eyes. “Only every day since we found out I was pregnant.”  
“That’s still not enough.”  
“You did the exact same thing only a few years ago.”  
“It wasn’t exactly the same, and even if it was, doesn’t make me any less in awe of my amazing wife. People always make a huge fuss over She-ra, but plain old Adora will definitely always be my main hero.”  
“That’s nice, Catra. But do you mind if I interrupt this conversation to push a human being out of my body?”  
The part-feline chuckled, “by all means, push away.”  
The delivery of the second child started off exactly how the first one had- lots of pushing and pain ending in the feeling of release and an announcement that the baby had just been born.  
But the difference was that no cries could be heard, and everyone in the room started rushing around rather quickly.  
“She’s not breathing!” someone announced.  
Adora immediately tried to get up from the bed and rush over to her daughter, but Catra held her firmly in place.  
“We have to let them do their job,” the brunette explained.  
“But I can help! Maybe She-ra can-“  
“Adora,” she cut her wife off, pulling her tightly against her chest, “you know that’s not how this works.”  
The couple held on to each other as they waited for something- anything- to happen. Neither of them dared to look in the medical staff’s direction, scared of what they would see if they did.  
After what had felt like eternity, a sudden loud wailing filled the room, and the group collectively began to breathe again.  
“We’re going to have to do a more thorough examination of them both and call in healers from Mystacor to help,” Amethyst stated. “Do you want to hold your children briefly before we move them?”  
The parents nodded vigorously, eager to see and touch their kids, even if it was only for a moment.  
Catra ever so carefully picked up her newborn son up and someone placed her daughter in her wife’s arms.  
“They’re here,” the blonde observed. “They’re finally here.”  
“And already scaring us half to death.”  
“Yeah. You really terrified us little one,” the First One said to the baby in her arms, “but I’m so in love with you I think I can let it slide just this once.”  
When the time came, both woman placed a kiss on each child’s forehead and watched as they were taken out of the room.  
“Catra, go with them,” Adora insisted.  
“What? I’m not leaving you behind. You literally just had twins.”  
“I’m fine, and there’s nothing you can do for me anyway. What I need from you right now is to be with our children and make sure they get the best care possible. Please.”  
The part-feline bit her lip, not liking the idea of leaving her wife but knowing she had a point.  
“I’m going to have Melog come and stay with you. And I’ll make sure Glimmer and Bow visit as soon as they can.”  
“Okay. Now go on, be with our babies.”  
And with that, Catra rushed out of the room.  
————————————————————  
Catra heard a faint knock at the door, an action which immediately puzzled her. Whenever medical personnel came into the room to check up on the twins, they just let themselves in and did whatever they needed to do- check their temperatures, collect blood samples, and a million other things. They had never had a concern for privacy beforehand, so why were they starting now?  
“Come in,” the part-feline called, her curiosity piqued.  
Of all the people she had thought would be coming through those doors, Scorpia was not one of them.  
“Hey Wildcat,” the princesses said softly, “Glimmer called me a while ago and explained the situation, so we thought we’d come down and be with you guys.”  
“We?”  
The woman nodded. “The whole family’s here. The girls are playing with Ezra and Ella right now, and Perfuma is with Adora.”  
“Did you see her? How’d she look?”  
“She seemed... as good as she can be under the circumstances. Tired, and I think dealing with a lot of unnecessary guilt.”  
The brunette winced at the thought and turned her attention to the incubators currently housing her kids. “Am I an awful person for not wanting her to see them like this?”  
“You’re not a bad person for wanting everything in your family to be perfect, Catra. But you are going to have to accept that this is the situation right now.”  
The mother knew her friend was right. She just didn’t want to admit it.  
In an effort to avoid talking about it any further, Catra asked, “do you wanna meet my kids?”  
Scorpia beamed in response. “You know I do.”  
The two women went over to the incubator on their left first, the one that housed the former Horde leader’s newborn son. Weighing just under five pounds, Ira had the same complexion as his part-feline mother, with eyes of blue and yellow to match. In fact, the only thing that made it obvious that he was Adora’s child too was the blonde wisps of hair on his head that were mixed in with the brown.  
“He’s beautiful,” the part-scorpion observed.  
“Yeah,” her friend replied, “he is. And he seems to be doing well, so they’re hoping he won’t have to be in the incubator for too long.”  
“That’s good,” the princess said, waving her right pincer in Ira’s direction in an effort to say hello.  
“You can touch him if you want.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt him.”  
“Nonsense,” the part-feline assured as she opened one of the portholes on the sides of the incubator. “The healers are saying he can be held and interacted with, so long as the number of people doing it are limited and wash their hands. And they casted so many protection and healing spells that I doubt you could hurt him even if you tried.”  
Scorpia made sure her hand were clean before she cautiously put her pincer up to Ira and gently tapped his arm. The baby responded to the touch by wiggling around a little and reaching for her.  
The princess’s smiled in amazement. “I swear Catra, you and Adora make some of the most enchanting babies in the universe.”  
Not wanting to be left out, the newborn girl on the other side of them started letting out a large cry in an effort to get the people’s attention.  
The white-haired woman chuckled softly. “I guess Ambra just can’t wait another minute for Auntie Scorpia to come over and say hi.”  
“She’s the one everyone seems to be most worried about,” Catra started, her voice dripping in sadness and fear. “She only weighs three pounds and fourteen ounces, and there was a lot of fluid in her lungs when she was born.”  
“Well, I don’t think you have to worry. This kid definitely looks like a fighter. How could she not be, given who her moms are.”  
“She wasn’t breathing when she was born. Adora and I had to just sit there and wait to see if she was going to live.”  
“And she did. Look- her chest is rising and falling and you can see her heartbeat on the monitor. She made it.”  
“We’re not exactly out of the woods yet,” Catra stated. “The healers from Mystacor warned me that she’s probably going to be in the incubator a lot longer than Ira.”  
“They are two completely different babies,” Scorpia reasoned. “Just because they’re twins doesn’t mean they won’t different forms of care.”  
The brunette stared intently at her daughter. Stars, she looked so much like Adora. Her birth mother had definitely passed down a lot to her baby girl, their facial features and skin color almost identical. But Catra could see that her daughter was going to have the same shade of blue in her eyes that she had, and her ears and tail were definitely a dark brown.  
Catra loved this baby so much, making it even harder for her to witness the child in such a small and fragile state.  
“I’ve never done this before, Scorpia. I thought Ezra’s time being checked out by the healer’s was too long, and he slept in our bedroom with us the second night he was alive. What if I can’t do this? What if it’s too much and I fall apart the moment they need me most?”  
“You aren’t alone in this, Wildcat. Obviously you have Adora, but you also have all of your friends who are going to help in anyway they can. And even if you had to do it all by yourself, you absolutely could. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and you’d never give up on your family.”  
“I just love them so much,” the brunette said as tears ran down her face. “I love them so much it hurts.”  
“I know,” the part-scorpion pulled her friend into a tight hug. “I know.”  
————————————————————-  
“You don’t have to see them today y’know,” Catra said as she pushed her wife down the hallway. “I can tell that you’re tired, and Amethyst told you not to overexert yourself.”  
“Which is why I’m in this wheelchair and not walking around. I promise you, Catra, I feel as good as can be expected.”  
“I don’t like the way ‘as good as can be expected’ sounds.”  
Adora sighed in frustration. “Please don’t make me fight you on this. I have to see them. I carried them for their entire lives, and it feels so wrong to not have them with me. I just need to make sure they’re okay, and I have to see it with my own eyes.”  
The brunette slowly nodded, remembering how weird it felt when Ezra was a newborn. It came with a whole set of motions- happiness, of course, that the baby she’d wanted for so long was finally here, but also sadness at the fact that the pregnancy was over and she couldn’t keep him as safe as she could when he was literally inside of her.  
But when they got to the room, it seemed as if seeing the twins made the blonde feel worse, not better.  
“They’re so small,” she commented, her eyes fixed on the incubators just inches away from her. “Ezra was never that small.”  
“Well, he was at one point,” the part-feline pointed out, “we just didn’t get to see it because I was still pregnant.”  
“They shouldn’t have to go through this,” Adora insisted. “They’re supposed to be passed around to our friends to gush over, and breathing and eating on their own.”  
“It won’t be like this forever. They just need a few weeks to get squared away, and then I promise we can do all of those things.”  
“You were wrong. About what you said in the delivery room. I’m a terrible mother.”  
Catra looked at her wife in shock. “That could not be further from the truth.”  
“How!? I had one job, one thing I was supposed to do. All I needed to do was sit there and keep them safe for nine short months, and I failed.”  
“Adora,” the part-feline started after being silent for several minutes, “look at them.”  
“I am, and it’s devastating.”  
“Don’t look at the incubators they’re in or the machines they are hooked up to. Just look at Ambra and Ira.”  
The blonde first looked to her daughter on her right. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, eyes closed and chest rising and falling steadily. Occasionally, her tail would involuntary sway from side to side. And Adora couldn’t help but be overwhelmed for the love she had for her.  
Unlike his sister, Ira was wide awake, squirming around and trying to take in his surroundings with the minimal eyesight he had. Every few minutes or so, he would reach out his hand in an effort to hold on to something. The First One responded to this by opening the port hole in his incubators and gently caressing his arm. Her breathe hitched once he grabbed onto her ring finger and wouldn’t let go.  
Catra kneeled down so she could be at eye level with the twins. “Now you look at these kids and tell me that them being here with us right now is somehow a failure.”  
Her wife blinked back tears. “I just want them to be okay.”  
“And I have full faith that they will be. I’m not denying that there’s a long road ahead of us, one we’ve never had to deal with before and will undoubtedly be hard. But right here, in this moment, let’s just enjoy the fact that they are here with us.”  
Adora gave a small smile and nodded her head.  
————————————————————  
Ezra clung to his mother’s neck as she held him in her arms the day after the twins had entered the world, finally meeting his siblings for the first time.  
“I know all of the machines and tubes might seem scary,” Catra began to explain, “but I promise you they are not hurting them. All of this stuff is just here to keep them safe.”  
“They okay?” the little boy asked.  
“They will be,” Adora said. “I’m sure seeing you is already making them feel a whole lot better. I know it’s doing that for me.”  
The family got themselves comfortable in some chairs and decided to spend the morning with all of them together, Ezra happily pointing out the traits he shared with his new siblings.  
Noticing that her wife seemed deep in thought, Catra took the blonde’s hand and asked if she was doing alright.  
The First One nodded slowly. “It’s just weird to think that this will be our new normal for a while, spending time in this room with two of our children in incubators. It’s not exactly how I pictured us starting this next chapter of our lives.”  
“Doesn’t mean it won’t be special in its own way.”  
The embodiment of She-ra couldn’t argue with that.  
Suddenly, the couple heard a knock at the door.  
“I hope we aren’t intruding,” Perfuma said as she slowly opened the door to reveal her family standing on the other side, “we just thought you guys could use some homemade breakfast. And some company, if you’re up for it.”  
Willow approached her aunts happily and offered them a platter filled with fruit and muffins. The brunette happily accepted it and dug in, realizing it had been a long while since she had last ate.  
Scorpia squeezed Adora’s shoulder gently. “You doing okay?”  
She nodded in reply. “I’m just happy we all get to be here together.”  
“So,” Elysia started as she stepped forward to the incubators, “these are the twins.”  
“Sure are,” Catra said, picking up Flora and happily bouncing her in her lap. “Did Adora do a good job making them or what?”  
Perfuma and Scorpia’s child nodded her head in agreement. “They’re cute.”  
The door opened once again, and this time the queen and king of Brightmoon on the other side of it.  
“We come bearing gifts,” Glimmer started, entering the room with her husband, who seemed to be carrying a box that seemed to be filled to the brink with stuff.  
“We got a bunch of clothes for preterm babies,” Bow started, “but all the other princesses had to one up us and send stuff of their own.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” the sorceress insisted, setting herself on the floor and began pulling things out of the box, “we’re still the twins’s favorite.”  
“Hey!” Scorpia objected.  
Catra looked at the various things Glimmer was now placing on the floor. “What exactly is all this stuff?”  
“Let’s see,” the Master Archer began, “Frosta sent incubator covers to help block out light when the twins are trying to sleep, Mermista and Sea Hawk sent a bathtub and lotions that’s supposed to be really good for keeping a premie baby’s skin healthy, Spinerella and Netossa sent a self-care package for the two of you.”  
“And Entrapta sent these,” his wife interrupted, handing her friends two small baby booties decorated in space-themed fabric. “Apparently you put one on the foot of each baby and it monitors their movements and heartbeat and report it’s back to your tracker pad. That way you two can know what’s going on with the twins even when you’re not in the same room.”  
“We should definitely get one of those for our baby,” Bow commented.  
“All of you didn’t have to do this,” the blonde insisted. “You guys gave us plenty of stuff at the baby shower.”  
“Nonsense,” Bow started, “you guys are our family, and we’re all here for you two in any way we can be.”  
Adora couldn’t help but smile at that. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she had a family outside of Catra and the kids, but her friends never failed to remind her that no matter what happened in life, she was never going to be alone, and neither were her children.  
They were all going to be okay.  
————————————————————  
“You guys excited for today?” Amethyst said with a smile.  
“You have no idea,” Catra replied as she held Ira in her arms, swaying from side to side in an effort to keep him calm.  
“Sissy’s set free!” Ezra said excitedly jumping up and down.  
Adora chuckled. “We’ve talked about this sweetie. Ambra’s not trapped in the incubator.”  
That was a point that her wife had to disagree on. Ira seemed to be developing on pace for a baby born at thirty-three weeks, and the couple was allowed to start a normal routine with him a little over two weeks after he was born. He seemed to be just like Ezra was at this age- a happy baby who loved to receive all the attention. The first night he got to spend in bassinet the next to Adora and Catra’s bed was truly special.  
But the brunette couldn’t deny that it almost felt wrong for him to be there when his sister couldn’t.  
Ambra had struggled for the first few weeks of her life, finding it hard to take full breaths or nurse. After a few short days of life she was diagnosed with pneumonia, meaning she’d have to be administered antibiotics and stay in the incubator a lot longer than anyone had wanted.  
Many nights Catra could be found sitting right next to her daughter, singing softly to the little girl in an effort to let her know she wasn’t alone. It killed the mother to think of the newborn being in such pain, not knowing what was going on or why their mothers weren’t fawning all over her every hour of every day the way they were supposed to be.  
But finally, almost five weeks after her birth, Ambra had recovered nicely and was able to breathe and feed all on her own, no machinery required. That coupled with her weight increasing to just a little over four pounds meant she could leave the incubator. When the parents were told the news, nothing could take the huge smiles off of their faces.  
“All of her blood-work and other tests have come back and look fabulous.”  
“Of course they do,” the brunette stated proudly. “Our little girl’s a fighter.”  
“Now remember,” Amethyst began, “you two need to take her temperature regularly for the next two days or so. Ambra hasn’t shown any signs of not being able to retain a constant body temperature as of late, but you can never be too careful.”  
The couple nodded.  
“Also, I know all the princesses are going to want to hold and love on her, but she really needs to be limited in who she comes in contact with for these first few weeks. And anyone who does touch her needs to wash their hands before doing so.”  
“Don’t worry,” Adora assured, “we’ve already told our friends about the situation and they understand.”  
“Plus, you already gave us the same rundown with Ira,” Catra added.  
“I suppose I did. It’s just habit, I guess. And as glad as I am that she’s improving, I am going to miss seeing her cute little face everyday.”  
“You’ll see her for her checkup in two days,” the blonde reminded the physician. “We can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done.”  
“It was my pleasure. But enough of the formalities, let’s get this baby into your arms.”  
One by one, Ambra was released from the machines she had been hooked up to for practically her whole life, crying at the discomfort she’s felt through it all.  
In the end though, the little girl was placed happily into Adora’s waiting arms, causing the First One to cry in relief and delight. The newborn stared up at her mother in wonder for a few moments, only beginning to relax once she was able to sense that this was the same woman she had been living inside of for all those months.  
“Ambra?” Ezra asked hesitantly.  
“That’s right honey,” the current She-ra cooed as she sat in a chair and beckoned her first child to come up to her. “This is your baby sister Ambra. You excited to meet her?”  
The little boy nodded. “She pretty.”  
“She’s perfect,” Catra added, trying to keep her voice down so that Ira wouldn’t wake up from the peaceful slumber he had just put himself in. “Just like her brothers.”  
Catra and Adora knew that they were going to have many more challenges that they would have to face as parents. But it felt as today was a sign from the universe, reminding them of the promise the two of them had made when they were just little kids- that nothing really bad could happen as long as they had each other.  
The couple didn’t know what exactly was in store for them next. But with their family at their side, they had no doubt in their minds that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Ah, it feels good to post something again, especially Catradora related. I’ve been writing everyday and working my stories, but it can be hard to find motivation and I don’t want to post if I can’t stick to a relatively regular publishing date for each chapter.  
> I learned a lot when doing research on this work about what goes on in the NICU, which is why I’d like to help make things for the babies that are currently in there, as well as other patients in the hospital. That is why I will be sewing clothing and other items with the intention of donating them to local hospitals. If you would like to support the purchase of supplies, you can donate on my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/avatarabby  
> Again, thank you for ready my work, it makes my day!


End file.
